


I've forgot how to love

by GriiffinWrites



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Amnesia, And SkylerSkyHigh (writing god)'s A Voice is more then just a noise, Blue is a sweet boy, Error has amnesia, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Alert, Idea came from 4CrazyFriends even though it was like on word lol, Inspired by Myou's To be at peace with yourself, M/M, Panic Attacks, Shy Error Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i kid you not, im sorry, like why do SkylerSkyHigh and Myou have to be such good writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: A figure was lying in the snow, not moving. Blue jogs closer to the figure, marching through the tall snow. As the character got in view, he could see that it was in fact a skeleton. He looked at the persons features, surprised. They were certainly not in a position to be in this kind of weather. Blue grasped them in his bony fingers, a shiver running down his arms when he felt how cold the person was."I.. I remember now,"





	I've forgot how to love

**Author's Note:**

> aw crud another new fanfic-you already have so many
> 
> i know  
> i know
> 
> This was going to be in my Oneshot series, but i decide against it cause i might make more!
> 
>    
> I hope you enjoy this lil mess of mine!

Blueberry, was patrolling around snowdin in a attempt to find a human, when something caught his attention. A figure was lying in the snow, not moving. Now he knew that Papyrus told him not to approach strangers or try anything dangerous, but this look like they needed help. Blue jogs closer to the figure, marching through the tall snow. It was awfully cold this morning, but luckily Blue had come with plenty of clothing. As the character got in view, he could see that it was in fact a skeleton-He'd never seen another skeleton that’s not him or Papy! He looked at the persons features, surprised. They were knocked out cold-pun not intended-and had blue streaks on their face. They were certainly not in a position to be in this kind of weather. Blue grasped them in his bony fingers, a shiver running down his arms when he felt how cold the person was. He carried them to his and Papys’ house, setting them down in the warm abode. Blue undressed all his excess clothing down to just a t-shirt, shorts and scarf. He wraps the other skeleton in a blanket, before blankly staring at them on what to do next. He felt a small blush rise on his cheeks for some unknown reason. Now's not the time! A light bulb goes off around Blues skull before he heads to the kitchen-why you ask?-to make some food of course! Blue thought of making some tacos, before deciding now's not the time. He decides to make some soup, using a recipe he found in a book from the dump in waterfall. He begins cooking, humming to a tune on the radio. Later, he come out of the kitchen holding a hot steaming bowl of soup and some noodles. He sits down by the person, setting the bowl on the table and waiting for them to wake up. After a few minutes, the person wakes up.

“W-Where am-“ The person makes eye contact with Blue, a wave of panic showering over their face. He begin clawing around the couch, staring at the person scared. “W-Who are you?!” Blue’s mouth wavered. “Calm down,” He hushes. “Who are you!” The person demands. “M-My name is Sans, but you can call me Blue..” Blue says. “What’s your name?” Blue says. “I’m-“ The person starts but something triggers in their mind. “I’m.. I’m…” “W-Who am I?!” They start panicking once more. Blue tries to calm them down, whispering kind words to the skeleton. The skeleton then follows by quietly asking where he is. Blue the starts to explain.

"You're at my house, of course!" He continues. "In snowdin town!" The other skeleton looks at him with a perplexed look on his face. "Snow..din? Where have i heard that..?" The glitchy skeleton then procedes to think to himself out loud, causing Blueberry to chuckle lightly. A blink rings from his phone as he realizes his brother is coming home. "Oh yeah, i'll need you to meet my brother," Blue explains. The skeleton immediately responds. "Papyrus," This startles him, sending a chill down his spine. "Um, well, that's his name.?" The dark skeleton looks confused at Blue and himself. Blue decides to hesitantly change the topic.

"W-Well, we'll um, need a name for you," He says. He stands up for a moment before grabbing a pencil and paper. He starts quietly listing names to himself, scribbling down a few and suggesting them to the glitchy skeleton-Wait, that's it! The skeleton is glitchy! "Glitchy!" Blue yells. The other skeleton look confused for a moment before smiling, content. Blueberry looks around before realization met him. He forgot about the food! Blue blushes. "I made you some but it appears it's gotten cold.." He explains nervously. "I-It's okay, i'm not hungry..." Glitchy quietly mutters. "Eheh, alriight!" Blue says, picking up the bowl before travelling to the counter. He sets them down, turning on the faucet. He sets the dishes in the sink. Wasteful, he thinks. But we don't have any spare containers on the hand. Oh well, what a shame. He cleans of the bowls, setting them each on a rack afterwards.

"Papy shall be home soon," Blue mutters nonchalantly. "I'll have to introduce him to our guest!" He adds, filling up with a spark of excitement. This'll be fun... He dries his hands off and walks back to the living room. "Sure you're not hungry?" Blueberry asks. Glitchy nods. Blue sits down by him, reaching for Glitchy's arm. He flinches away, staring at Blue. "It's okay, i just want to check how you're feeling," Blue reassures. Glitchy gives a small nod and moves back to his normal position. He brings his cheekbone to Glitchy's skull for a moment, before pulling away. Still kind of cold, he thinks. But better. Glitchy interrupts his thinking by speaking.

"Why are you being so nice to me..?" He asks. "I'm just a stranger..." Blue frowns. "Because everyone deserves a chance evil or not!" He defends. "Plus, i want to make sure you get better," Blue whispers, blushing for some unknown reason. Glitchy smiles, yawning. "Okay," He says. starting to quietly doze off.He unknowingly falls asleep, whispering some random words. Blue can't help but giggle at the sight. "Ink.." Glitchy sleep whispers. Blue takes no notice of it, starting to fall into slumber as well. Only to be woken up by a certain someone slipping through the door...

**Author's Note:**

> I know the name glitchy is kinda unoriginal and same as the bitties, but i didn't want to use Errors actual name so you're stuck with this.  
> (This was going to be just fluff but now my mind immediately skips to how i can add angst and sadness. oh well)
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos! Each comment and kudos makes my day better <3


End file.
